


Rampage dug his claws into the berth and groaned

by Vampireyautja



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Consensual, F/M, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, not really much of a plot or anything, oh god why did i write this, they love each other Rampage is just naughty, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampireyautja/pseuds/Vampireyautja
Summary: Rampage has been having trouble recharging, maybe Transmutate can help him out?





	Rampage dug his claws into the berth and groaned

Rampage dug his claws down into the birth and groaned.  
Why was getting even just a touch of recharge so difficult? It didn’t matter for the past few cycles how tired he was- it was never enough for him to let his optics power off.   
His frame felt heavy and weighted down, his body shifting from side to side before he froze at the muffled grumbling sounds on top of him. He had almost forgotten. His claws retracted from the berth, the metal dented and carved up beneath them before he looked down to see Transmutate sprawled across his chest.   
He gently moved her to his side, his optics dim as he purred at her sleepy murmuring as he shifted her about. She was so light he hadn’t even noticed she had fallen asleep on top of him. 

He turned to his side and watched her in recharge, the rise and fall of her chassis drawing his attention as her hands twitched slightly before reaching out for his warmth. That old restlessness squirmed its way back into his spark, whispering for him to pull her closer- sink his teeth into her, down to the brilliant green spark of hers. He batted the thought away- such ideas were as idiotic as tearing into his own chest.   
He couldn’t exist without her.   
He vented softly, the air fanning out over her as she mumbled something and scooted closer to him. Her optics weakly flickered on and they were hazy and unfocused as she looked up at him.  
“You still awake?” She whispered, pulling her self up until her helm was resting on his arm.  
“Mm.” He hummed before reaching up to smooth his thumb up along her crest.  
“Go back to recharge sweet-spark. I will get rest soon enough.” He tried to console her but her optics brightened as her faceplates twisted up with a frown. Oh he hated seeing her get worried about him.   
“You’re hungry.” She stated clearly, his own optics dilating at the notion.  
“Nonsense- we both ate energon not more then a cycle ago.” He tried to stroke the side of her faceplate again- get her to stop worrying about him and recharge again but she shook him away.  
“No…you are hungry.” He opened his mouth before his words caught in his throat. Transmutate was climbing up onto him, her wrist moving up to nudge at his mouth.   
“Here. If you have…if you have real energon you might sleep better.” She offered, her hand so close to his face he could- oh he could almost taste it flowing on his glossa…  
Rampage growled, his optics cycling down until they were just pinpricks of light surrounded by a sea of black. His mandibles clicked against another as he shook his head. She huffed and pushed harder, the metal on her servo sliding against his mandibles.  
His frame suddenly shifted, flipping her back onto the bed as he crawled over her, his vents kicking on. Hot streams of air flowed from them as he struggled to cool down, oral solvent sliding up over his glossa as he looked down at her. 

“I would eat you alive.” Rampage shuddered slightly as a hissing laugh bubbled up past his mandibles, his hands braced on either side of her. She could throw him off. She could send an energy blast right through his chest and crush his spark- he wouldn’t even be able to get a word out if she wished it.   
But she didn’t. 

Transmutate just stared up at him with those deep red optics, wide and trusting as she tilted her helm to the side.   
Rampage rumbled, something deep and dark twisting up from his core as he stared down at the suddenly exposed column of thin metal that was her neck. He leaned down slowly, steam sliding up from his mouth as he pressed his denta against her plating.   
Energon pumped underneath his mouth, so close to him he could feel it sliding through her fuel lines.   
“You don’t know what you offer.” Her optics narrowed again as one of her servos reached up and pulled him closer to her neck until his mandibles pressed up against it.  
“Yes I do. Please- it will make you feel better if you do and…and it would make me happy. Please.”  
“Transmutate….” His resolve crumped like tin foil as he let his glossa glide up along her neck, purring at the shiver he felt race up her spinal strut.   
“Could eat you whole. Such a pretty sweet spark, Oh I would keep you so sssafe.” His words were barely audible any more, something closer to growls and purrs then any form of language Transmutate knew. She wasn’t sure when she had started shaking but his hands rubbed up and down her sides, comforting her even as those mandibles flexed over her throat.   
She swallowed thickly and he traced his glossa over the motion, following it down to her chassis before sliding back up again. His words were hot puffs of air against her audios, barely heard over the whirring of her spark.

“Just a taste…just a little… I promise. I promise.” He hushed her, too hungry now to think of anything else before his mandibles sunk down deep into her shoulder. They spread so wide his mouth easily covered the span from her neck to shoulder, his jaws clamping down onto her tightly.   
“Mmf, Rampage…w-what-” Her energon was pooling into his mouth like liquid heat, her taste filling him as he eagerly gulped it down. He was so enraptured he hadn’t noticed that his mandibles had locked into her, flexing and fluttering about the wound to draw more energon out. He slowed down, letting the energon pump into his mouth of its own accord. His optics locked onto her, adoration and hunger lighting them up as he let go.   
“Mmm- ha, so wet.” He snickered while he watched as energon splattered down onto her frame, running into seam lines before he cooed at her. She sputtered, one servo at her neck to cover the wound as she shakily reached out to grip his hand.   
“Don’t worry- I’ll feed you too.” He purred, his mandibles spreading into some macabre version of a smile as she vented heavily, her optics wide as she watched him.   
“Feed me?” Her vents were working overtime as she lay under him, her servo clutching at him tightly. There was something wild and slightly off in his gaze as he held up his claws to poke at her mouth, nudging it open to peer at her denta but not answering her question.  
“Hmm…no- you’ll need a bit of help.” He mused it over before he abruptly sank his mandibles into his own arm, thick energon bubbling up to the surface before he hunched over her.   
“I don’t need-”  
“Open…open- it’s all right. There we-ah, there we are.” He interrupted her before he pressed his arm up against her mouth, the energon sliding across her face before streams of it started to pour down her throat.   
“Drink….drink. Does it taste good? It shouuuld.” He purred and Transmutate couldn’t help but make a muffled noise in response as he watched his own energon flow down into her. Rampage hummed happily, the healing factors of his blood also lead to it’s…distinctive taste. And it had other advantages as well. His gaze trailed down to see that she was rubbing her thighs together, an audible click sounding as her panels struggled not to open.  
“Do you want me to stop sweet spark?” He hummed, claws drawing small patterns across her shaking thighs before she turned her face away from his arm. He purred at the sight of his energon on her mouth and glossa, leaning forward as she spoke.  
“Don’t stop…but- don’t look, I-I don’t want you to see…” She whispered as he tilted his head, the mandibles along his mouth tapping one another thoughtfully.  
“Don’t want me to see…what? …this?” His thumb rubbed up against her panels slowly, drops of her lubricant beading up behind her panel.   
“It’s…I’m-there’s so much of it. Too much.” Her face bloomed with color as she blushed.  
“Are you worried I wont stay if I see you like that?” He questioned, his gaze softening at her shaky nod.   
“Sweet spark…I promise I wont leave. Not unless you want me to…come on Transmutate it’s all right…” He tickled the inner part of her thigh, his claws brushing over her as her worried look quickly changed into laughter. Her wound had already stopped bleeding and she barely even felt it as she fell back onto the berth in a fit of giggles. Her body relaxed and her panel slid open as she got her breath back, Rampage rubbing small circles over her hips as he waited for her to focus on him again.   
There was a loud transformation sound as it filled with room, Rampage’s mandibles flexing before his mouth opened as wide as possible. His glossa slipped out to slide over Transmutate’s exposed valve, tasting at the fluids there before pulling back. 

“I’ll keep you safe.” His words hissed out as his jaw flexed, Transmutate’s optics fully dilating at the shifting metal. She could see right down into his throat.   
His mouth was back up to her helm again, his frame curled over her as she felt him shiver in excitement while he moved over her. His glossa curled down, under her chin as he tugged lightly. His servo had at some point slid in-between her legs and currently two of his fingers were pumping back and forth inside of her.   
There was a slight taping noise on the side of her helm and she froze, listening to it for a few moments as she wondered what it was. Was his other hand tapping against her?  
Transmutate whimpered as she realized it was his mandibles, gently flexing around her helm as he abruptly shifted. 

Her optics were soon her only source of light as he pushed her up, her helm and neck sliding up into his gullet. She could feel his glossa rubbing over her chassis as her servos clutched at him.  
Oral solvent covered everything as she felt his hands gently move until he was holding about her waist and legs. She kicked reflexively as he tilted her up, so much so that she was now sliding deeper down into his throat from gravity alone. It was wet and dark…for the most part. Everything was cast in a red light and for a moment she assumed it was just the light that was being emitted by her optics. After a few resets she finally saw the twinkling red lights that spiraled down into his core. They seemed to pulse and flash as she could see feel his throat start to shudder then flex open for her. Her shoulders nudged at the corners of his mouth and his mandibles spread wide as he pushed her further in. 

If he wanted her attention solely on him then he had succeeded. Everything was distinctly him- his scent, his warmth, even his taste as some of the oral fluid got into her mouth.   
His servos were still stroking her from the outside, rubbing up along her chassis as they nudged at the paneling protecting her spark chamber.   
Rampage groaned as he felt her wriggle inside his maw, his glossa stroking up over her neck in approval. She tasted so sweet and he had to catch himself from swallowing her too early. She wasn’t some ordinary meal of a mech- she was the finest of energon and he wanted to savor her.   
Rampage groaned as he slid her further inside, her chassis brushing against his mandibles until he let his glossa stroke over the spark nestled inside. He purred loudly when they parted in response, his appendage sliding over the seam that gave way.   
He felt her servos try to grip against his throat for purchase, make his mouth water as he swallowed, her body pressing up tightly against him with the motion. She got covered in oral fluids and he could hear her sputter as more then a good amount of it had slipped into her mouth. He paused and vented loudly…no, he wanted to fill her completely before this. Rampage pulled her gently and she slid free from the warm cavern of his mouth, inch by inch until she let out a loud gasp as he laid her back on the berth. Her frame was trembling and soaked in his fluids, her valve cover slotted away as her folds lay dripping underneath. Her spark was fully exposed, arcs of energy rising off of it as she stared up at him with a dazed expression.  
“I take it you enjoyed yourself then hmm?” He purred as he moved over her. His arms braced themselves on either side of her helm, leaned down so he could lick over her crest.   
“I will eat you, don’t you worry about that sweet spark.” He snickered, his mandibles moving over her face plate before she felt something nudge at her valve. Transmutate reached for Rampage’s chassis and clutched him tightly to her, her optics shorting out as something slowly started to part the mesh of her valve.   
His breathing stopped, vents going quiet before he reached down, his claws spreading valve folds apart as his thick spike nestled in-between them. She expected him to quickly start but as she shook and looked down she could see he was more the content to just rub the tip of his spike against her.   
“Mmm-hmhm, right there- no. No watch sweet spark. Look.” He chuckled as he propped himself up so she could look down, energon rushing to her helm as he started to press inside. Something thick and warm dribbled from his spike casing, flooding into her and make the thrust all the more easier. All of his ridges rubbed her just the right way, his hips rocking in short little circle motions and he pushed his way inside. 

He gathered her up into his arms, settling her down so she was in his lap as he thrust up into her. She quivered, moaning and covering her mouth with a servo before something tickled the sides of her helm again. When Rampage spoke again she could feel the rumble of it coiling deep up from his core.   
“I’m going to fill you till you cant walk… then I’m going to eat you.” He snickered as her valve flexed around him at his words, drawing him in even as his glossa curled down to stroke over her helm. 

Transmutate groaned at the idea, biting down hard at the mesh inside of her mouth as she swallowed thickly. Her hips paused a moment before working down against him quickly, Rampage watching her with absolute delight. Her servos shook as she braced herself against his chassis, her valve fluttering and squeezing around him like clockwork. Steam hissed out of his mouth as she took him to the base easily, her small hips working hard as she panted softly.   
She wanted him so badly it almost hurt, her mouth kissing over his spark chamber- something he couldn’t replicate very well with his own mouth. His was much better suited to other things.   
Rampage was salivating horribly, most of it dribbling over her helm as she reached down to rub at his abdominal plating with one servo.   
“You spoil me…” He hissed next to her audio receptor, before he started pushing up when she pushed down, their hips fitting against one another almost perfectly. 

Energon rushed to her face at the noise, now wet and sordid as their interface arrays met again and again. Something coiled deep in her core as she started to shake and clutch at him, her movements loosing their perfect rhythm as she all but writhed in his grip.   
“P-please. Rampage please.” She pleaded softly, her vents hitching as she felt him pulse inside of her in response. Her optics shorted out as something hot and thick started to pump into her valve, the mesh inside rippling as it tried to draw in all of the heated transfluid it could. She didn’t make a sound as she came, her vents and breathing all stalling as her voice was caught in her throat. Only a low sob was pulled out of her as her optics flicked back on, her hips still twitching against him.

He was still rutting against her, pumping away inside of her as she watched her abdominal plating swell and flex to make room for all that he gave her. When it turned dark she was confused, still twitching slightly as she tried resetting her optics a few times. When had the lights gone out?  
After a moment she realized he had pulled her into his mouth again, her helm tilting back to stare down at the swirl of red lights.   
“Mineee.” She could hear it from deep in his throat, her legs kicking before the mesh at the back of his throat flexed open wide. Primus, he was going to- Transfluid and more lubricant was flowing from her valve, his glossa plunging inside of her to taste as his mandibles were already at her hips.   
“R-rampage- …oh primus…” She trailed off, her optics wide as she could hear him swallowing around her. With a long gulp she was pulled in, the glossa thick in her valve the only thing keeping her at the back of his throat.   
Despite her reservations, her hips worked against him- her own transfluid leaking from behind her panel as she finished more quickly then she cared to admit. She could feel him chuckling around her, not able to stop him as his glossa pulled free. Transmutate heard his moan as warm, wet mesh parted and squeezed about her frame, rippling slightly.   
Oral fluid filled her mouth as he swallowed her fully, her frame shivering as it grew warmer the deeper she slid down. Outside Rampage was stroking over his plating as he felt her slide down, his spike leaking freely as he hissed with pleasure. He would keep her so safe inside…   
Transmutate finally reached a pocket of space before the entrance to his fuel chamber. He had it installed recently, the fresh welding lines visible along the surface. But it was soft and warm, Transmutate resting her helm against him as she vented softly.   
Her servos stroked him from the inside; rubbing sensitive internal plating no one had touched before. Well, no one still online anyway.   
Rampage was finally starting to doze off, his servos stroking over where she was inside as he powered down. Likewise, Transmutate was feeling tired, her frame covered in various fluids as she felt her optics shut off with a quiet click. 

He would pull her back up his throat later but for the moment Rampage was more then content to finally power down. He was able to finally get some recharge for the first time in cycles.


End file.
